A Healing Touch
by Pink Crane
Summary: AU Clark and Lana are together. But they are having problems. Lois and Clark are partners at The Daily Planet. When tradgey strikes Clark and Lois reliase that they may care for each other more then they thought.
1. Tradgey Strikes

The rain pounded down on the car as she slid into it tossing her carry on in the passenger's seat. She slid the key into the ignition and started the car. Quickly slapping the windshield wiper switch and pulling out of the Metropolis International parking lot. She cursed the rain and the traffic nightmare it was causing. She looked down at the clock and winced. The layover in Ohio had caused her to be six hours late. She wiped away a tear before it could ruin her makeup, crying wouldn't solve anything. She bit her lip hoping Clark was holding up okay. Chole had called her, waking her from a dead sleep.

_Earlier that morning...._

_RING RING RING!!!_

_"Hello?" She said sharply._

_"Lois," Chole said her voice letting Lois know she had been crying. Lois sat up,_

_"Cho, what's wrong?" She questioned, flipping on the light next to her._

_"Lana was in an accident." Chole choked out, Lois cringed thinking of what might have happened._

_"What kind of accident?"_

_"A tw...twister. It swept her jeep right up into it and Clark." Lois tensed, she liked Lana, but Clark was one of her best friends. _

_"What happened to Clark?" Lois asked,_

_"He's okay. He's the one who found her and Lois it doesn't look good."_

_"I'll get the next flight out of here, Lucy will understand."_

_"Thanks Lois. I'll tell Clark..."_

_"No, don't tell him. I want to suprise him, Lana, Mr. and, Mrs. Kent" Lois said pulling on jeans. Chole let out a little chuckle._

_"Ok, Love you Lo."_

_"Love you too, baby." Chole hung up and Lois fell back onto the bed. It was nearly six in the morning, the airport was about to get a very impatient Lois Lane on their hands. She moved quickly shoving all her clothes into the suitcase, she'd placed on her bed. She must have made noise because Lucy walked in rubbing her eyes._

_"Where's the fire?" she questioned noticing Lois's packing. Lois stopped,_

_"Clark needs me." Lois stated resuming her hurried packing. Lucy shook her head, amused she questioned._

_"Do you always come running when Clark calls?" Lois whipped her head around, Lucy wore a knowing smile on her lips. Lois shook her head and hugged Lucy. She grabbed her phone and dialed the airline. She argued with the manager until he conceded that they had an available seat in coach. She jotted down the gate number and the take-off time. She ate a quick breakfast and had Lucy drive her to the airport. She got out and had to fight her way to the luggage desk and from there she went through security and waited impatiently for her plane to be ready to board. Her cell rang and she answered it quickly._

_"Chole" _

_"Lana died this morning. Clark's a wreck. I...he won't let me near him. He's losing it and Mr. and Mrs. Kent they were in town. But, Lois hurry. You're the only one he'll listen to. Ollie tried talking to him and he nearly bit his head off."_

_"I'm getting on a plane in about ten or twenty minutes. Then, I have a layover in Ohio and I'll be there by tonight."_

_**Flight 214 now Boarding**_

_"Hang tight Chole, I'll be there soon. Love ya Cuz."_

_"Love ya too." Lois hung up her phone and shut it off. She grabbed her carry-on and hurried onto the plane._

She took a shortcut and broke a few speed limits. Her thoughts with Chole and Clark. She knew that Chole had Ollie, and if her guess was right that was why she wasn't a home. But, Clark. She knew how much he bottled things up until he was ready to explode. She drove past the sign, 'Welcome to Smallville'. More like 'Welcome Home' she thought to herself. She drove as fast as she possible and got to the Kent farm in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Kent getting out of the truck. Her car made dust fly as she whipped it around and slammed it into park. She was out of the car before either of them could wonder who it was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" she yelled running towards them. She slid to a stop in front of them. Mr. Kent smiled at her.

"Lois."

"I'm so sorry. I missed the funeral, my plane layover got delayed in Ohio."

"Lois, honey it's not your fault."

"I know but." Mrs. Kent cut her off.

"Sush, no more talk. Give me a hug young lady." Lois grinned as she hugged the woman she considered a second-mother. Mr. Kent gave her a gentle hug and turned to go inside. Lois and Mrs. Kent followed him inside. Lois sat on one of the chairs and looked around for Clark.

"He's still at the gravesite. He's avoiding Chole and the others as much as possible."

"Chole called you?" Mr. Kent asked pulling three cups out of the cupboard."Lemonade?"

"Yes, Mr. Kent."

"Lois, I think we both know you're the only one he'll listen to." Mrs. Kent said sadly, she looked heartbroken at the thought that she couldn't help her son through this tradgedy.

"If you just tell where the...where Lana is, I'll go now." Mr. Kent shook his head,

"Give him another thirty minutes alone, he needs to let somethings out." Mrs. Kent looked unhappy but she nodded in agreement. Lois watched them as she drank her lemonade. They looked slightly older, but DC seemed to agree with them. Mrs. Kent was wearing a simple black dress and Mr. Kent was wearing a black suit paired with a gray tie. They were as solid as ever, it seemed. 'That's good. Clark will need that stability.' They spent the next half hour discussing what they had been up to since the last time they had been home. When Clark's designated half hour was up, Lois took the directions and left the farm.


	2. Comfort

She found the gravesite easily enough and her heart broke at what she saw. Clark was on the ground next to Lana's tombstone, he was crying, cursing, and pleading with Lana to come back. She walked towards him slowly,

"Clark." His head snapped up, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Lois?" She dropped onto the ground next to him and tentively took his hand.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly, looking at the tombstone. He whimpered,

"She's gone. Lois, gone. She's dead...I failed her. I didn't protect her. I promised, I'd always protect her." Lois pulled him towards her, he wrapped his arms around her. She felt her heart break with ever cry that he made. He was clinging to her like she was his lifeline and no matter what happened she knew in that moment, she'd always be there for him. After a while he stopped crying and just held her,

"You wanna talk about it?" Clark shook his head.

"So who told you? About this I mean." He questioned moving so he was just leaning on her shoulder.

"Chole. She called after the accident. I was on my way home but I got delayed in Ohio for six hours. Otherwise I would've been here to hold your hand, I'm so sorry Clark. I know how much you're probably bottling up, you know that I'm here right?" She was tracing circles on his hand and wondered why he was suddenly laughing.

"Clark?" She started before she felt the rain drops, she shook her head.

"We should go, your parents are probably worried." She moved to stand but he held her,

"Listen." He said, she closed her eyes and listened to the rumbling Thunder and felt the flashes of Lightning. She opened her eyes and saw the look of calmness and a sort of peace on his face. She didn't know what caused her to do what she did next. She grabbed his hands and pulled him off the ground. To her suprise he didn't argue, his arms locked around her holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and listened to the sounds of his heartbeat and the sounds of the storm. They stood there for a long time, the Sun was down and the Moon nearly at the middle of the Sky. Lois smiled at him, she stepped back and was suprised to see him looking better then before.

"Let's go home, Smallville." Clark smiled at her again, he instinctively took one of her hands and linked it with his.

"Let's walk there, Lois. I'll make Hot Cocoa with extra Marshmallows?" He said seeing her look confused as to why he wanted to walk home,

"I could use some fresh air." She took that excuse, she didn't care if walking would take longer then she expected. She had come home to do exactly what she was doing. Helping Clark when he needed her. 'Besides he's probably gonna be avoiding Chole. She was Lana's best friend.' Clark's hand was warming her's but she still shivered a bit from the wind that was blowing her wet clothes. She felt something heavy on her shoulders and saw that Clark had draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of the farm.

"So how's working at the Daily Planet?" Lois questioned, Clark shrugged.

"Tess is still waiting for my partner to get back. She was off visiting her sister, who could that be I wonder?" Lois shoved him playfully,

"Please, what would you do without her? Oh and her wonderful rules." Clark let out a low chuckle,

"I'm glad you're back Lois." He paused seemingly lost in thought, "I feel really bad about how I treated Chole and Oliver. I...it just hurt so much. Chole was crying and the doctor just dumped the news on us and then he walked away. I yelled at her, for trying to console me."

"Clark," but he just kept talking. She sighed internally, Clark always blamed himself.

"She was hurting and I took out my frustrations on her, Oliver was right to hit me with that kryptonite ring on." She saw him rubbing his left shoulder.

"I'm looking at that when we get home." She also made a mental note to slug Oliver in the shoulder too. They had reached the dusty driveway when Clark suggested they race.

"Not scared you'll lose?"

"Please Kent. You Wish!" She ran as fast as she could, the cold wind whipping through her hair. She could hear him next to her running just a little faster then her. Smiling she pumped her arms trying to gain momentium. He laughed loudly and beat her to the porch. She glared up at him,

"I win."

"Cheater." She shoved his shoulder playfully and made her way into the house. She smelled fresh baked cookies,

"Mama Kent's Double Chocolate Chip Cookies. Yum!" She pulled Clark into the kitchen. The Kents were suprised to see Clark looking almost happy. Mrs. Kent walked towards Clark and wrapped him in a hug. Mr. Kent put one arm around Lois's shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"Thank you Lois. For everything."

"No thanks needed Mr. Kent. I'm happy to help." She replied sincerely. Mrs. Kent kissed her cheek.

"Lois, you know your like a daughter to me." Then, she spotted their wet clothes,

"Clark Jonathan Kent! Lois Diana Lane! Get out of those wet clothes before you two catch your deaths." She commanded in her firm motherly voice. Lois and Clark both looked down,

"Yes Ma'am" They choursed before racing towards the stairs.

**The Kent's after Lois left to find Clark**.

"You think she'll be able to reach him?" Martha asked as she watched Lois drive away. Jonathan walked over to her,

"We both know he'll listen to her. Lana, as much as he cared for her, as much as we did. She wasn't the right person for him. Lois though, she's the one woman that keeps him in line but doesn't make him look like an idiot. She was there when they broke up last time and she made sure Clark got off the farm. She's his partner at the Daily Planet, and let's face it Martha she looks after our boy." Martha's eyes teared up,

"You think that he'll ever reliaze what she means to him? She loves him, enough to fly home as soon as she gets the news. She was determined to go see him as soon as she got here. But, Clark is so naive sometimes. Lana hurt him and now she's gone. Clark blames himself, I just hope Lois knows what she's up against."

"They'll be hungry when they get home, let's make them something to eat and you know what sounds really good?" Jonathan questioned turning her around to face him,

"Cookies?" Martha replied, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her back and she stopped the kiss.

"What if the kids get home? Clark and Lois will be hungry like you said." Jonathan shook his head, but moved to help her prepare dinner. She opened the fridge,

"We'll need some things from the store, get a pad of paper. He grabbed a pen and jotted down all the things they needed. Then, they got in the truck and left for the store.

The end was kinda a filler...next chapter will be up in the next two days....promise


	3. The Secret part 1

Upstairs.....

Lois looked through Clark's closet confused,

"Where are all his flannel shirts?" She questioned. She jumped when she heard him behind her,

"Lois, are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for those oh-so-comfortable plaid shirts of yours." She answered distractedly. He chuckled and pushed his work clothes aside. She saw his favorite plaid shirt.

"Thanks." She grabbed it and ran towards the bathroom. He let out a groan,

"Lois. That's my favorite shirt."

"I know Smallville." She replied through the door. She hurriedly changed and rushed through the door.

"Hey Kent. You coming or what?" He walked out of his bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. She smiled,

"Yes Lois." They walked down the stairs, Mr. and Mrs. Kent were waiting at the table. Lois walked gingerly towards the table, Clark pulled out her chair.

"Thank you." She sat down in the chair and he pulled up one next to her.

"So..." The silence prevailed and she became uncomfortable. Clark nudged her,

"How's Lucy?" Lois smiled,

"She's great. Kara and her met this girl named Barbara Gordon. She's from Gotham City. Remember when they went to Gotham? You and Ollie had a fit, anyway Barbara flew all the way from Gotham to see them. This guy that she said was her boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, he's rich and flew them there." Mrs. Kent watched Clark out the corner of her eye and saw him smirk. She knew all about Bruce Wayne and Batman. He was the newest associate of the Justice League, like Oliver he lost his parents young and became a young Corporate Executive. Unlike Oliver though he didn't usually work with others, the exceptions of course being Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, and occasionally Batwoman or Catwoman. He knew them and they knew him. Considering how long the Justice League had been bothering him, it was a wonder it took him so long to join.

"Anyway he had these two guys with him. What were their names..." She tapped her fingertips on the table. "Right, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Barbara kept hitting Dick in the head and Tim was staring at Kara like she was some kind of hero."

"Lois, we need to go see Ollie and Chole." Clark interuppted. He looked at his parents, telling them what he was about to do. Mr. Kent yawned loudly,

"After the long day we've had, I'm going up to bed."

"Me too." Mrs. Kent said standing up, she kissed each of them, whispering in Clark's ear,

"Good luck."

"Night Mom, Dad."

"Night Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Night kids."

"Goodnight Lois, Clark." The older Kents walked up the stairs. Lois looked at Clark, confused.

"Lois, there are things you need to know. About me." Clark started slowly,

"Like what, you're from an alien planet and you have super powers?" Lois teased, Clark went very still. Lois took in his expression,

"Wait a minute you're serious." Lois said eyes widening,

"Lois,"

"That's the Kent secret? You're an alien?"

"Intergalatic traveler. But, yes Lois." Clark waited for the screaming, or the terrified looks. But, Lois just circled him slowly. She reminded him of a vulture examining it's prey.

"You have known me for how long? Why are you telling me now?" She asked stopping in front of him. Clark forced down a grin, that was Lois for you. Tell her you're an alien and she acts like it's nothing.

"Lois, we work together, practically live together and I don't want to keep this a secret anymore." Lois nodded absently, then it clicked. She looked at his red jacket hanging on the wall.

"You're him. The red and blue blur."

"Yes,"

"So you...you've been there all those times to save me."

"Yes, Lois."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lois demanded glaring at him. Clark gulped, thinking how ironic it was that he was invincible (mostly) and afraid of Lois Lane.

"I wanted to tell you. I actually did tell you before I had to go back in time. Then, you didn't remember and knowing put you in danger..."  
"Wait. Wait a minute go back in time?" She turned around pointed at him,

"You told me and then made it so I didn't remember?" Her eyes started to tear up slightly. Clark felt his heart break as she turned away from him and wiped her tears away.

"And let me guess Lana knew right? She knew all along. She married a Luthor, the devil himself. Dragged you around pretending to be all innocent and leading you on. You trusted her and she betrayed you at every turn. You told her your secret before you told me." Lois's voice was cracking as she let her anger loose. Clark walked towards her, ignoring her protests, wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't tell her Lois. She found out through Lionel, your the only one I ever told by choice."

_As promised here is the next chapter....R&R_


End file.
